


You made my heart melt (yet I'm cold to the core)

by gunboots



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loki actually really does love Steve (mostly), M/M, Mentions of past sexual relations, Norse gods and emotional warfare through sex, Voyeurism, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunboots/pseuds/gunboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because out of all this, Loki never will accept his brother into his arms again, and has proven quite effectively that he can and will replace Thor, and he will not be held back by sentimentality. This is what Thor has lost and will never be able to regain. </p><p>Fill for Norsekink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You made my heart melt (yet I'm cold to the core)

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually supposed to be more comedic, but ended up less so after a while and then just got derailed completely. The prompt on Norsekink asked for Loki making Thor purposefully jealous with another Avenger, either Tony or Steve. Personally I blame sleep deprivation and bitter Adele playlists. Beta'd by Binnin, all other errors are mine. Sorry for the random Loki/Sif, my headcanon of them being friends with benefits, Thor's mutual babysitters/admirers kind of got out of hand. It's more subtextual than anything, but still.

Loki can appreciate Thor's attraction to these Midgardians. In many respects, they're such wonderful toys. Easy to appease, easy to manipulate, and so beautiful in their fleeting lives that Loki feels almost like he's playing with ornaments of the finest crafted glass.

Such as now, where he has his own Midgardian upon his bed, lying underneath and so responsive. Loki always had an eye for the finer things in life, and the super solider that represented the utmost perfection of them all is a fitting pet. His beautiful, pure heart held in Loki's hands like a loose diamond ready to be polished, Loki always feels a delicious thrill run through him, ending in the line of his curling toes at the trust. Such a rare commodity today, especially given to him of all their companions, the Father of Lies, the Mother of Monsters.

All Loki had to simply do was give up his seemingly wayward plots and claim to be reformed through the Captain's sugar-sweet promises and attention that came so easily and honest that Loki feels like he's swallowing honey with cyanide. His very own enemies had let him into their fold, into their own lodgings, even. He happily shares in their adventures with nary a suspicion upon him.

Such wonderful, forgetful creatures they are.

Loki's captain anchors himself to him, like a ship at port. It's as endearing as it is slightly trying. Steve Rogers does not give himself up so easy in the ways of the physical and it took an exercise in patience to finally get to the point that Loki could engage him in casual love making at a whim. For this is love-making, it is not the rushed and frantic fucking that Loki is used to in Asgard. Simple urges that have no emotions or feelings, simply a means to an end. It would annoy Loki so much if he wasn't so fond, so proud of his captain.

Loki breaks away from the kiss, slowly discards his clothing (he had made sure to wear  
Steve's shirt in a convenient confusion over their laundry, knew that Thor's mood had turned sour for the entire morning as soon as he saw him) until finally he is about to peel off his own undergarments (soft cotton boxers of the deepest green that Steve had purchased as a present). Steve places a hand upon his shoulder, it's hesitant and Loki glances up, fighting the urge to frown until he sees the clear almost frightened arousal in his eyes.

"The door's still kind of open—someone could _see_ ," Comes the panicked hiss, but Loki can feel his erection, strong and true, almost pulsing under his jeans and has to fight the urge to laugh. Honestly, Midgardians were so ashamed of such a simple and base act.

"No one's home but you and me." Loki weaves an elegant spider's thread, lets his pet fall into such a gleaming web, for he knows outside the door, holding his breath like the practiced hunter he is, Thor is studying them. He can feel the burn of his brother's storm eyes as he both hates himself and lusts after Loki. Loki who still feels bright hot anger at being replaced, at having his own stupid brother who he and Sif had been trying to change and better for millennia suddenly reduced to a stupid lapdog by an ignorant mortal that will die in the cycle of an Odinsleep. A true proper Odinsleep, not that strange occurrence when Thor rebelled that felt more fatalistic and unsure than ever.

Steve doesn't relent, he is still a super solider, one mis-step from Thor and he would notice.  
But Thor has had centuries of hunting the worst and best prey. He could be half lost in drunkenness and even then he would still be able to fool Loki's captain. Hunting is as natural to him as breathing, just as spell-craft is to Loki.

Loki tries another tactic; moves back to kiss him again, such soft lips for someone that radiates command and power through his entire being. He relaxes his limbs just so to melt into the kiss. Steve reciprocates, slides his tan, muscular arms down Loki’s pale, soft back, the feelings of his callouses worn from war and use of weapons against the smooth unblemished skin has Loki groaning into his mouth where he swallows the sounds like air.

"I am still a _god_ , Steve Rogers. If I hear any intruders, I will not hesitate to lock and slam the door with my own magic myself, away from their _perversions_ of watching." He vows loudly, tries not to smirk at the slight exhale of offended air Thor makes outside.

Steve still doesn't look convinced but Loki resumes kissing him anyways, his own hands moving down to slide his boxers off. He makes sure to rub his naked body against Steve's, lets him feel how much smaller Loki is, how much more slim and flexible he is. The sensation of fabric against his pale, sensitive skin peaking his nipples and making him yowl like a cat in heat.

Steve moves to disrobe himself, but Loki separates from him and gives him a deviant smirk with a flutter of his eyelashes, bottle-green eyes promising the most wicked of acts.

"Let me," he purrs, voice smooth like the finest liquor over ice, and unbuttons the shirt with quick and stable fingers. He leaves kisses over the exposed skin as the other sighs, Steve’s muscles trembling with the touches. When he gets to his jeans, Loki unbuttons the first initial button, then uses his teeth to drag down the zipper. He savors the shaky almost amazed gasp that comes out of Steve's mouth, eyes lust heavy, pupils blown to show a thin, small circle of sky-blue always such a contrast to the stormy, turbulent cerulean of Thor’s. Loki mouths at his erection through his gray boxers and Steve's eyes close immediately, trying and failing to swallow down a noise of want. Loki wets the fabric, tastes fabric softener as well as pre-come, nips a little at the head and feels Steve shake at the sensation.

Such a lovely, lovely pet.

He hears another gasp of breath, so much anger and resentment in the single exhale, it almost that echoes in the hallway outside. 

Oh yes, Loki never did service Thor with his mouth did he? It wasn't even something Sif did herself, she'd been more than a little defensive when Loki had attempted to coax her into it and almost threw him off when he attempted to perform the service on her. He had won in the end anyways, for he always did have such a clever tongue, but he still wondered why the act was considered so dividing, it simply bought one to pleasure in such a neat orderly way. Besides, with just but a few tricks, it made the most rebellious and stubborn men and women of the court weak on their knees. He wasn’t called _‘Silver Tongue’_ for lies alone.

Loki pulls down the fabric, magics away the clothes with an efficient snap of his fingers and gives a tentative lick on the underside. Steve keens loudly in response and Loki fights the urge to laugh, instead he pauses, resting to breathe just so on his cock. It’s hot, heavy, and ready—all but demanding for Loki’s attentions back to return. Loki can feel his mouth water in welcome at the sight of it. Steve opens his eyes, confused and looks down. Loki gives him a delicious knife-twist of a smile before swallowing him down completely, reveling in the slight wounded look at Steve's eyes. He feels the super soldier’s cock throb in his throat and he hums, the vibration causes Steve to fall back against the pillows. Captain America is brought down by the sensations, trembling and wanting, so beautiful in the throes of passion  
Loki always feels the best possible thrill of ownership at having access to this whenever he demands.

He reaches for Steve's hands and guides them to his hair, allows them to entangle in the obsidian of Loki's tresses and pull. Steve still needs coaxing at times that Loki does indeed enjoy being fucked roughly, the sensation of the thick cock sliding between his lips and hitting the back of his throat makes his own cock throb. He reaches down and grasps his own erection, knowing how the image looks to the casual observer outside. He can practically see Thor hunched over, trying to watch as he strokes himself frantically.

Disgusting brother never did have any manners, now did he? Loki will have to magic away the mess later lest Steve get curious.

Loki can feel Steve's balls draw up in themselves ready to spill into Loki's eager mouth, and while he does enjoy the flavor of the super solider on his tongue, revels in the taste of his cock, this is not what he needs to show. He pulls away just as Steve's about to give into the sensation of blinding white.

The tragic look of loss on his face is worth the action alone. Loki moves up to kiss him placating.

"Steve," he whispers, grinding his own hot and heavy erection against him, the sensation enough to draw a moan from both of them. The delicious slide against one another, Steve's erection slick from pre-ejaculate and Loki's own spit.

"Fuck me, Steve Rogers, take me and make me yours, as you please." He accentuates the last word with a grind of his hips and Steve's all but ripping out the drawer to his nightstand trying to get to the lube. "Prepare me, my Captain."

Two wonderful thick and strong fingers slide in between Loki's cheeks. He lets out a happy trill of a cry and moves his hips into the action. It's actually vaguely uncomfortable, but Loki is always one for theatrics, and he is rewarded soon enough, when Steve does brush past that place inside that makes Loki's knees shake, he lets out something that sounds like a wounded sob.

" _More._ " Another finger presses in and Loki admires the dexterity, the wonderful thrust of his fingers and Loki keeps slamming his hips against them, even though he knows it's not enough for him to come. "Now, Captain, please **now**."

Those lovely fingers are gone and Loki allows himself a sound of deprivation and loss before he lifts his hips, feels Steve's hands, fingers still slick from preparation, gripping his sides carefully. Loki sinks back down onto his thick, wonderful, cock and revels in the sensation of being filled so wonderfully.

His pet is actually quite bigger than his brother. Not by much but enough to feel the difference, and if Loki thinks about it hard enough, he can also probably just picture the look of envy Thor has.

Loki tosses his head back, his spine bending him like a fine bow about to release an arrow.  
Steve watches him through half-lidded eyes and Loki shifts his hips sliding up just so before slamming himself back down again.

They move together in tandem, Loki moves up higher and higher, lets more and more of  
Steve's cock slip out before Steve pulls him down again and again, harsher and deeper in his thrusts. Loki knows that his captain sees this as some symbolic act, but the pleasure Loki attains from it is sufficient. He loses himself in the sensations, hears the broken pleas and cries escape his own throat, knows that their observer is probably deliberately mishearing his cry of " _Rogers_ " into another word entirely.

Because in the end, Thor will never be satisfied with his own pet. Thor has now ruined his own chance for happiness because now he knows he can't simply pretend she is all he needs, that she will be an acceptable replacement for something he’s had for millennia and could have had for millennia more. He will always have Loki's cries on his mind, the wonderful images of Loki riding his dear friend's cock. And he will hate Steve Rogers so; will hate himself for that hate because Steve Rogers will have his brother, and has seemingly reformed Loki where all of Thor's promises of newfound love and acceptance have failed.

Because out of all this, Loki never will accept his brother into his arms again, and has proven quite effectively that he can and will replace Thor, and he will not be held back by sentimentality. This is what Thor has lost and will never be able to regain.

For Steve Rogers may be Loki's pet, but he is still someone that has given himself to Loki, and for that he has all of Loki's love and affection for until he proves otherwise. So simple and uncomplicated in his devotion that Loki can but wield his love like a fine chain with only a few words and caresses. Such trust, such need, is something that Loki sees so rarely, and it is something that he would keep wound around his neck for the world to see. The finest piece of jewelry Loki could ever hope to ornament his body with.

Loki comes with these thoughts in mind, feels the burn in his belly move throughout his body, fees like he's on fire. The pressure of Steve's direct contact with his prostate, the heady smell of Steve, sweat that tastes clean and fresh like a field in spring yet still musky and so very masculine. He comes with thick, white ropes spilling across Steve's taunt chest. Steve moves to pull out but Loki keeps him inside, clenches and feels him fuck his climax into him. The sudden wetness against his walls and leaking out of him, make him shiver.

Loki leans over, still shaking with sensation, kisses Steve’s brow so softly and gently. Only ever for his own Midgardian, crafted just as he has grown to appreciate.

"I love you." Steve says, looking up at him in his own sense of wonderment and Loki feels the same syrup sweet sensation going down his throat into his entire being. How he adores this foolish, blind creature.

"I love you too," he returns, and moves his hand idly, closing the door shut behind them. Knowing full well that outside a storm rages and brews and ignores it completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticism are always appreciated, sorry again OP. This was WILDLY out of context for what I'm sure the prompt was asking. This actually kind of greatly differs what I feel Steve/Loki should be like, but I thought I'd go ahead and offer up what I had. Future notation further, this is also a **HUGE** step away from what I usually write, so if anything feels off please let me know! I'm still trying to work my way out of writing comedic/angst pieces.


End file.
